Episode:The Breakout, Part One
| image = | date = October 20, 2010 (USA) October 22, 2010 (Canada) | ep_num = 1 | writer = Christopher Yost | director = Sebastian Montes | guest = | prev = The Man in the Ant Hill | next = The Breakout, Part Two }} Security across all four supervillain breaks down releasing each and every prisoner. Across the world, the heroes head out to stop the catastrophe. But Nick Fury's dark secret may prove too much of a threat for any one hero. (Series Premiere) Story Iron Man with the help of JARVIS tracks A.I.M. where they are selling Stark's technology to Latveria via Dr. Doom's agent Lucia von Bardas. Iron Man arrives at the scene and attacks the A.I.M. members. After Iron Man defeats them he threatens von Bardas to never use his tech. As von Bardas leaves he asks JARVIS to contact the vault to send the A.I.M. members there. In the cube, Samson passes by the jails of Wrecker, Zzzax and Absorbing Man. Samson arrives in the holding cell of the Hulk who is in his pre-transformed state, Banners warns him that S.H.I.E.L.D. are going to use the villains as weapons. Samson tries to calm Banner, but he insinsts that the cube is dangerous. Thor watches over a city when he gets approached by Balder The Brave from Asgard. Balder tells Thor that his father before entering the Odin Sleep asked Thor to come back and protect Asgard. Thor rejects the offer, brave doesn't understand and asks why he is so occupied to the city. Thor tells him that he is needed here so that he can make a difference unlike in Asgard who only solely relies on fighting. Below them Jane Foster is taking care of some people who were involved in a traffic accident, while a speeding car bounces from the ground and is going straight to Jane but is deflected by Thor. Jane thanks Thor for saving her and is wondering if he is following her, Thor tells that he is intrigued by her since she doesn't seem to be scared even though she is a mortal. At the Vault, Iron Man arrives and delivers the A.I.M. members to Jimmy Woo. Jimmy tells hims that there was a accident last week in the Vault, Iron man wonders if Fury made him do this. Jimmy told him that they wanted better containment, Iron Man wants nothing to do with it and flies off. In the Big House, Ant Man talks with Mad Thinker about the conversation he had with Whirlwind, which was about that something was going to happen and Ant Man wanted to know what. Mad thinker told him that it was not what, but when it will happen. Wasp and Maria Hill are walking in the hallway of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarier about the offer Fury gave to Ant Man and the Wasp, she told her that Ant Man was against it, but she was for it. Both of them passes by Black Widow, Wasp wonders who she is and Maria told her it was classified and gave a second thought about the offer. A black-out happened, which surprises them. In the vault Hawkeye is seen in his cell, while a black-out happened and the bars of the cells have been opened. all the prisoners are walking out of their cells, the same thing happened in the Cube and in the Big House while Ant Man was doing his interrogation, the Big House inside the hellicarier grows large shattering through the outside. Back at the Cube the gamma radiation inside the cube leaked out and caused a explosion which Samson was engulfed in. At the deck of the hellicarier Nick Fury is trying to control the situation, but then is approached by Clay Quartermain who tells Fury that they are not getting a response from the three prisons. In the hallway of the helicarrier a S.H.I.E.L.D agent is turned into stone by Grey Gargoyle. Whirlwind activates his powers and knocks out the other agents. Three agents are shooting at Griffin, but shrugs it off and flies towards and grabs two agents away. Constrictor constricts the other agent, but is attacked by Wasp's sting blast. Maria and Wasp who the former told her that they are heading for the bridge, but Wasp disagrees and wants to help Hank. Iron Man gets a call from Pepper who tells there is an emergency in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarier and a report from JARVIS that the vault has not transmissioned data. Iron Man flies off to the vault. Thor is talking with Jane explaining that his father is in Odin sleep and that Asgard is vulnerable. Jane suggested that Thor should go there and guard Asgard. Thor tells her that his place is Midgard (earth) and trouble would be brewing if he wasn't there. Thor notices an explosion has occured and goes there to look at it. In the Cube, Banner is released from the locks, but is stuck in a pile of rubble. Samson approaches Banner, which the latter notice that Samson has been infected by gamma radiation, he also explains the only one that can stop the prisoners is the Hulk. Samson lifts up the rubble on top of Banner, with his enchanced gamma-radiated strength. After he threw the rubble away he is then zapped by Zzzax and falls unconscious. In the Vault, Living Laser opens a hole in the storage room, Whiplash and Chemistro get their costumes and their weapons back, but Hawkeye assaults Chemistro. In the Helicarrier Wasp arrives in the room where the Big House was held. Ant Man is attacked by Mandrill and King Cobra. Red Ghost is approaching two Ultron units and another Ultron unit approaching him from behind. The two Ultron units are attacking Red Ghost with lasers, but Red Ghost turns intangible and the lasers destroys the Ultron unit from behind him. One Ultron unit is lifted up with magnetism by Peotor and the other got smashed by Miklho. Igor climbs on Ghost's shoulder. Ant Man stands up and is constricted by King Cobra. Mandrill tries to attack Ant Man, but he counterattacks with a kick. Ant Man shrinks to escape from Cobra's grip, he changed back to his normal size and punches King Cobra from behind. Ant Man is assaulted by Griffin who the latter tried to evade by shrinking, but is pushed into a deep hole. Ant Man changes back to his original size to cushion the fall. The Hellicarier crashes down in the ocean. In the vault Hawkeye prepares to fire an arrow towards Whiplash, until Iron Man interferes and attacks both Hawkeye and Whiplash mistaking the former to be an enemy. Hawkeye tried to explain himself, but dodged the attack. Iron Man is assulted by Blizzard's ice cube attack and falls down to the ground. Living Laser, Blizzard and Whiplash surrounds Iron Man and Living Laser attacks Iron Man, harming his armor. Crimson Dynamo grabs his head. Iron Man orders JARVIS to hack the system and orders to let the agents evacuate the vault. In the Helicarrier, Maria Hill reports the situation of the prisons, Nick Fury worries about the raft the fourth prison. In the raft Purple Man is seen walking out of his cell, while Baron Zemo stands still. Under them a captivated Graviton is shown and releases himself. In the cube Banner is being zapped by Zzzax, Banner is getting angrier and changes into the Hulk. Hulk smashes Zzzax, while the Leader is monitoring him. The Leader notices that the situation in the cube also is happening in the big house and in the vault. Absobing Man and Abomination are behind the Leader and Absorbing Man suggests that they get out of the cube. The Leader told him that in the cube, he will change the world and orders the two to take out the Hulk. By the vault Jimmy communicated Iron Man that the vault has been cleared from agents. Crimson Dynamo stomps Iron Man to the ground, while Blizzard freezes him. Hawkeye fires two explosion arrows at Crimson Dynamo's back and blows it up. Iron Man pushes Crimson Dynamo to a wall and orders JARVIS to take over the vault system. He looks at Hawkeye who is then walking away. Iron Man orders to activate the self destruct sequence. Iron Man flies off, while the enemies are watching as he flies away. The self destruct has activated and the vault gets blown up. Iron Man was caught in the blast and hits the mountains nearby. JARVIS reported that there was a breakout in the cube as well and the hellicarrier has crashed and needs a new iron suit. In the Helicarrier, Whirwind holds Ant Man. Griffin flies up and tries to attack Ant Man, but dodged by shrinking and attacks Whirlwind instead. Ant Man is falling, but is caught by Wasp. n the Cube, Hulk is carrying Samson, he puts him down and opens a hole in the cube to get outside. He is assaulted by Abomination and throws the Hulk away. They get into a fist fight with Abomination smashing the Hulk to the wall, Absorbing Man having absorbed the wall grabs the Hulk and Abomination rushes towards the Hulk and prepares to attacks. The Hulk gets loose from Absorbing Man's grip and dodges, while Abomination stomps Absorbing Man's head instead. Hulk creates a smokescreen by smashing the environment and jumps out the cube while carrying Samson. Absorbing Man told Abomination to go after him. The Leader stopped them and orders them to let the Hulk go. Nick Fury is in a chopper and arrives at the top of the raft. He orders his men to keep a look out. The raft is pulled in the sky. Nick Fury looks above and sees Graviton. He orders his men to abort the mission and runs away, but is caught by Graviton's powers. Nick Fury is pulled towards graviton face to face. Fury gets out a gun, but is thrown away by Graviton. As Nick fury has no where to go he angrily calls out Gravtion's name. Gravity crushes and makes him explode but it's actually a decoy android. TO BE CONTINUED... Quotes Trivia * Despite being clear that Valeria Von Bardas was acting on behalf of Doctor Doom, Von Doom's name is never spoken. The nearest is Iron Man telling Pepper that his name rhymes with "boom". Goofs Continuity *Though it is the first full aired episode it was actually produced after , the seventh episode, which takes place before this one. *Jimmy Woo mentions an incident occurred in the Vault, as seen in . *Thor tells Jane Foster that he was interested in her and tells her the reason why he is on Earth as shown in . Background External Links *Episode at Marvel Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Episodes